Home is Where the Wraith Are
by FourSilverArrows
Summary: Challenge fic about the home life of the Wraith. Kind of creepy and dark. Warnings for violent imagery and violence.


Home is Where the Wraith Are

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wraith. See the Hive Queen.

Warnings: Strong, maybe disturbing images of a "culling."

Beta: J.A.B.

Spoilers: Possibly for Instinct, Poisoning the Well, Rising Part 2  
and 38 Minutes.

Goo's Challenge: write a nice, homey scene of Wraith domestic life.  
Extra points if you successfully work a Lassie reference into the  
wraith daily life. Double bonus if you work a bug in AS Lassie.

Somehow, I think I strayed from the challenge just a bloody bit.

-------

This was a proud day in the Hive Communal sub kin of the Three Lines with Half Circle Crest tattoo.

Just the day before, the youngest of the sub kin's skin took on the waxy reddish completion of one newly producing the chemical that allowed for the Feeding.

He also refused the plump yellow fruit that was his favorite meal and hissed at them with barred needle shaped teeth when they tried to approach him.

The strongest male of the sub kin was chosen and, as was the tradition, he left for a world not yet culled into a barren wasteland.

In three days' time, the strong male returned with a quaking human. It was weak and appeared underfed, but it would serve its purpose.

Wishing there was time to do the ceremony according to the Old Ways on their Homeworld with the bluish light of the Gas Giants to stand witness to this coming of age; they instead chose a small room in the Hive ship and readied the young one for his rite of passage.

First, their Forebearer was brought in a medium sized cage made mostly of webbing and cloth. Its chittering noise soothed those gathered as the young one leaned forward to stroke its hard-shelled back.

It quieted and lazily swung its strong ropy tail back and forth in a gregarious manner. All in attendance took this as a good portent for a successful rite.

While it would never be a true pet given its lofty position as Forebearer, the sub kin were thankful the creature was being so accommodating during the ritual and to the young one.

Next, a small creature that bore a faint resemblance to an Earth goat was led in and thrust into the cage with the Forebearer. At the sight of the prey animal, the chittering noise resumed at a higher level.

The young one was pushed close to the cage and the strong male stood by his side. "Watch . . . and learn. The Forebearer will show you the Old Way."

With surprising strength and speed, the Forebearer took down the goat-like thing and attached itself to the prey's neck. The Forebearer's slick dark body expanded and then deflated, releasing the chemical needed to prepare the quarry for Feeding while at the same time keeping the animal immobile with its tail.

A noisy Feeding followed with many of those gathered bowing their heads in respect.

After it was over, the strong male turned to the younger male. "Are you ready?"

The adolescent was eager. Today was the day he truly became a member of the Hive. Today was the day he would add his own mark to his basic sub kin tattoo to show his status as a mature contributor.

"Yes, I am ready."

He moved to the center of the room and pushed back the arms of his gauzy ceremonial shirt. He turned his hands palm upward to show that they were raw, black and dripping, ready for the first taste of human life-force.

The human male was dragged in, his eyes wide as he looked at the surrounding Wraith. He could see his enemy encircling him and his raw fear turned to anger.

"I spit upon you and your kind," the human yelled as they pushed him toward the young one. "One day your kind will be gone and we will be free!"

The Wraith paid no attention to the ranting. They had heard it before over their long rule of the Pegasus Galaxy.

The strong male stepped forward and pushed the human to his knees, then ripped the tattered shirt away.

He placed his large hand over the human's breastbone, but didn't touch the skin. He turned to the youngster. "See? Here is the best place."

The strong male moved back and allowed the other to approach.

The younger male tried the first time without success and he tried not to feel the shame. It was rare for a young Wraith to have the correct technique on the first try.

The human screamed, shattering the supportive quiet as his chest became smeared with blood. All the human's previous anger had now changed into terror and pain.

The surrounding sub kin gave an appreciative snarl as the sharp smell of the blood permeated the controlled air of the Hive.

The strong male of the youngster's sub kin made a sharp gesture toward the flailing prey. "This is not play to learn Feeding or fighting. This is the moment you become an adult. Stalk him. Hunt him. Let the hunger guide you."

The young one nodded and allowed his knees to bend and his teeth to show. The hunger was strong now after four days with little sustenance. And the waiting as his body changed . . .

Once he let go and let his instincts guide him, it didn't take long for the lifeless human husk to fall to the floor and for his sub kin to crowd forward to congratulate him on his achievement.

The oldest of his sub kin stepped forward with a sharp thorn and a bottle of black ink made from Wraith blood and powdered rock dust to complete the rite.

The youngster's own identifying mark was added to the sub kin tattoo and he moved to allow all in the room to see the score.

The mark of a full male.

The room went quiet and the newly adorned adult turned to see their Queen with her constant status guards around her.

She nodded her head gracefully, her eyes boring into his. The stare was a promise that he would soon be in her service, fighting and culling for her and the Hive.

Without speaking, she left.

The sub kin began to leave the small room. The oldest sub kin stepped forward again and handed the medium sized cage that carried the Forebearer to the young full male.

It would now be his great honor to take care of the Forebearer until the next infant of the Hive matured.

With a wide smile and a small playful growl at the softly chittering creature in the cage, the newest adult left behind his first human meal and all the trappings of his youth.

Today was indeed a proud day.

END


End file.
